Amidst the Forest are the Chosen Three
by x. B. eyond . N. everland .x
Summary: When a mysterious queen gives birth to three kits that are divided among the Clans, what will happen when a mysterious group of cats appear, demanding to have the kits back?
1. Cat List

**Author's Note:** I, Turtlepelt, do not own "Warriors" by Erin Hunter. However, I do own all the cats that you see here on this page. I understand that there may be some stories on Fanfiction that have cats that look like mine or have the same name, so you need to understand this: **I DID NOT steal your cats. I created these characters myself and if there are cats similar to mine then understand that it is by mere coincidence and having a mind that thinks similar.**

**--------------------------------**

**Cat List**

**CloudClan**

Leader – Oceansky: A muscular & slender bluish-grey she-cat with jade-green eyes; _Apprentice: Spiritpaw_

Deputy – Patchcoat: A muscular & large tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes; _Apprentice:_

Medicine Cat – Eaglesoul: A slender she-cat with brown fur, a white head, and yellowish paws with fierce yellow eyes; _Apprentice: Foampaw_

**Warriors:**

Seastorm: A slender and energetic she-cat with long grey fur, black paws and sapphire-blue eyes; _Apprentice: ---_

Berryheart: A slender pale ginger colored she-cat with white paws and gentle brown eyes; _Apprentice: Thistlepaw_

Jasperfoot: A muscular, long-haired black and white tom with menacing yellow eyes; _Apprentice: Pinepaw_

Stonepelt: A muscular grey tom with white splotches covering his back side and amber eyes; _Apprentice: Flarepaw_

Lioneye: A muscular and lean golden tom with white paws and sapphire eyes; _Apprentice: Mosspaw_

Silverheart: A slender silver and black tabby with white tipped tail and black eyes; _Apprentice: ---_

Dawnfur: A slender, pale sand colored she-cat with brown paws and icy blue eyes; _Apprentice: Kindlepaw_

Duskfur: A muscular and lean, pale sand colored tom with dark brown paws and green eyes; _Apprentice: Snakepaw_

**Apprentices:**

Spiritpaw: A slender white and silver she-cat with black paws and sapphire blue eyes (One of the "plot" kits)

Foampaw: A lean brown tabby tom with creamy paws and face and hazel eyes

Thistlepaw: A large sandy colored tom with a white left-hind paw and yellow eyes

Pinepaw: A slender and small light brown she-cat with green eyes

Flarepaw: A small tom with fiery reddish-orange fur and piercing amber eyes

Mosspaw: A small she-cat with bluish-grey fur and aquatic blue eyes

Kindlepaw: A slender she-cat with reddish-orange fur and brown eyes

Snakepaw: A large black tom with a white patch on his back and menacing black eyes

**Elders:**

Diamondeye: An elderly she-cat with whitish-silver fur and grey eyes

Rockfoot: An elderly grey tom with blue, cloudy (blind) eyes

Blacksand: An elderly and deaf black she-cat with yellow eyes

Wavetail: An elderly tom with bluish-grey fur and brown eyes

**Queens:**

Winterfrost: A snowy white long-haired she-cat with emerald green eyes

Ambersoul: A brownish-red she-cat with blue eyes

**--------------------------------**

**TreeClan**

Leader – Forestsky: A large brown tabby tom with blue eyes (His left eye is blind); _Apprentice: Gracepaw_

Deputy – Gorsesong: A slender she-cat with brown fur and grey paws and yellow eyes; _Apprentice: Applepaw_

Medicine Cat – Stonewing: A muscular tom with dark grey fur and white back and blue eyes; _Apprentice: _

**Warriors:**

Wavetail: A lean and fast tom with grey fur and a bluish-grey tail and icy blue eyes; _Apprentice: Bramblepaw_

Turtlespine: A muscular tortoiseshell tom with green eyes; _Apprentice: Greypaw_

Shellsoul: A slender tortoiseshell she-cat with red, black, and brown covering her back like a shell and amber eyes; _Apprentice: _

Thymefur: A slender and lean she-cat with sand colored fur, black paws and yellow eyes; _Apprentice: Juniperpaw_

Brackenheart: A slender brown she-cat with white chest and underbelly and strange grey eyes; _Apprentice:_

Silentvoice: A muscular fiery red tom with brown tinges along his back with silver paws and fern green eyes; _Apprentice: _

**Apprentices:**

Gracepaw: A slender she-cat with white fur and silver tabby stripes and black paws and sapphire blue eyes (One of the "plot" kits)

Greypaw: A large grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Applepaw: A slender reddish-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Bramblepaw: A white and brown mottled tom with black eyes

Juniperpaw: A slender and pretty she-cat with silver fur and black stripes running across her back with dark and chilling brown eyes

**Elders:**

Goldenfoot: A large golden tom with brown eyes

Blackstrike: A slender black she-cat

**Queens:**

Maplesoul: A slender and tan she-cat with icy blue eyes

**--------------------------------**

**GhostClan**

Leader – Ghostsky: A muscular, large and pale silver tom with chilling grey eyes; _Apprentice: Pantherpaw_

Deputy – Corpseeye: A muscular, large, yet slightly smaller than Ghostsky, black tom with blind blue eyes; _Apprentice:_

Medicine Cat – Splashmoon: A slender she-cat with orange and brown swirled fur and green eyes; _Apprentice: Thornpaw_

**Warriors:**

Deadfur: A massive muscular black tom with singed fur and some bald spots and yellow eyes; _Apprentice: Coldpaw_

Foxmouth: A muscular red tom with brown paws and a white muzzle and multicolored eyes – Right eye: silver – Left eye: green; _Apprentice:_

Sineye: Aragged brown tom with black eyes; _Apprentice:_

Urchinsoul: A slender and scrawny she-cat with black fur and blue eyes; _Apprentice:_

Tigertail: A massive red tabby with black stripes on his tail and piercing yellow-amber eyes; _Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Frozenfur: A slender and scrawny she-cat with snowy white fur and green eyes; _Apprentice:_

**Apprentices:**

Pantherpaw: A large jet black tom with speckles of silver and white dotting his fur and sapphire blue eyes (One of the "plot" kits)

Thornpaw: A scrawny tom with brown fur and blue eyes

Coldpaw: A large dark brown, almost black, tom with cold yellow eyes

Silverpaw: A small she-cat with silver fur and green eyes

**Elders:**

Lostsoul: A scrawny and weak she-cat with blind green eyes (The last Elder and soon to die)

**Queens:**

Pearlpetal: A slender and pretty white she-cat with hazel eyes

Tideheart: A slender and pretty bluish-grey she-cat with soft brown eyes

Flowerpetal: A slender she-cat with golden fur and white splotches on her sides and blue eyes

Embermoon: A slender she-cat with fiery red fur and silver paws with black eyes

Aquastream: A slender tortoiseshell she-cat with stunning blue eyes

Gemstone: A scrawny and ragged she-cat with grey fur and green eyes

**--------------------------------**

**Short Summary:** CloudClan, TreeClan, and GhostClan have lived in peace together in the Forest of Cloud, Tree, and Ghost for years, with the exception of GhostClan's raids and the battles that have happened between the Clans. The forest has always been peaceful and undisturbed until one day when a strange queen appears in the middle of a Gathering at ForestPoint (Like FourTrees). Amidst the shock of the Clans, the queen (Who sadly does not live) gives birth to three kits, who are divided among CloudClan, TreeClan, and GhostClan to be raised. But what happens when a strange group of cats appears at a later Gathering, demanding that the kits are returned to them? Only time (And this story! xD) will tell…

**--------------------------------**

Please R&R my story! Oh, and it took only…4 pages to write on Microsoft Word! xD (I got this posting of how many pages it took to write from **Dragon Snow**. If she doesn't mind, I'm going to keep doing it, but if she does mind, I will stop.)


	2. Prologue: Where will they go?

**Author's Note:** Finally I've got the beginning of my story up! I hope you all enjoy it! And remember, I do not own "Warriors", even though I do own these characters. :3

**--------------------------------**

**Prologue: **Where will they go?

Night had settled over the Forest of Cloud, Tree, and Ghost while the silver moon shone brightly overhead, tiny white stars puncturing the black sky. The wind played gently with the delicate, green blades of grass that covered the ground beneath silent paws as a small group of cats made their way towards the legendary ForestPoint. Suddenly, the group stopped as a muscular, yet slender blue-grey cat signaled with a flick of her tail. The cat's jade green eyes swept across the area as her paws eagerly kneaded the grass covered ground before motioning for the group to follow her once more. The blue-grey cat, Oceansky, set a gentle, yet swift pace for the group to follow as the bluish-grey she-cat made her way through the green and browning foliage.

The group traveled for a short while before Oceansky once again motioned for the group to stop. A small smile was placed upon her blue-grey muzzle as she inhaled deeply, catching the scents of the forest and of TreeClan and GhostClan. "We are the last ones to arrive. Let us go." Oceansky mewed to her followers, loping down a small slope with her Clan mates behind her. As CloudClan entered the Gathering, cat heads turned to watch them with unblinking eyes. Oceansky's followers ignored their stares and settled themselves among the crowd as the CloudClan leader made her way elegantly onto the Rock of Sky, seating herself in her normal spot. The blue-grey she-cat nodded to the large brown tabby tom, Forestsky, Leader of TreeClan, and to the large pale silver tom, Ghostsky, Leader of GhostClan.

"Sorry for my late arrival. The Eagle was about." Oceansky mewed, daring to say the name of the mortal enemy to all the Clans. Hisses of fright and rage erupted from the cats below; Ghostsky turned his chilling silver eyes upon the crowd and silenced them with a cold and haunting yowl. Forestsky nodded coolly to Ghostsky before turning to the crowd.

"As I was saying before CloudClan arrived, patrols have said that they have scented rogues near our borders and we wish to warn you to watch your camp carefully." Mewed the brown tabby tom, his blue eyes showing a trace of worry.

"Yes, my patrols have also reported finding scents and even hunted prey left by the rogues." Ghostsky spoke up, his voice filled with ice and hatred. A few apprentices drew back under his gaze before he averted it to Oceansky. "Have you also found traces of the cats?" Oceansky nodded and stepped up to the edge as she opened her mouth to speak.

"My Clan has also reported these findings. So, rogues have indeed been hunting and using our lands." The blue-grey she-cat answered, looking about the crowd. Her eyes drifted to the other leaders and a spark of worry entered her jade-green gaze. "What should we do?"

"Nothing, except send out more patrols…" Forestsky mewed, his face somber. Ghostsky nodded coolly, adding his silent agreement. Oceansky sighed worriedly, but her face showed no emotion.

"Very well; now I wish to speak of my Clan." She mewed, as she returned to the edge of the rock after Forestsky and Ghostsky nodded their approval. "Cats of the Forest of Cloud, Tree, and Ghost, I wish to news of how my Clan is fairing." Oceansky began, the moon peaking through the darkness and casting its rays upon the she-cat, "Sadly, our Elder, Greywhisker, went to hunt with SkyClan late yesterday. We all mourn his passing, but we know that he's in a better place. Also, two of our apprentices have been made into warriors. Seapaw is now Seastorm and Silverpaw is now Silverheart."

Mews of approval sounded among the cats as Oceansky stepped back, allowing Ghostsky to step forward. His mouth parted as he began to speak when suddenly the bushes surrounding ForestPoint parted and a mysterious black, silver, and white queen stumbled into the clearing. Blood flowed openly from wounds that pierced her side and blood ran into her eyes from a cut across her forehead. Gasps arose from the crowd as three cats rushed forward, each a Medicine Cat. The first to reach the queen was the muscular grey and white tom, Stonewing, his eyes filled with worry.

"She's starting to kit!" he mewed as the brown and white she-cat, Eaglesoul, Medicine Cat of CloudClan, and the brown and orange she-cat, Splashmoon, Medicine Cat of GhostClan, reached his Clan. The queen screeched in pain as a contraction raked her weak body, her blue eyes wide. Eaglesoul placed three poppy seeds in front of the strange queen as another contraction spread through her body.

"Eat them! They will ease your pain!" Eaglesoul urged as Splashmoon mewed as the first kit was born. The kit was a large jet black tom with specks of silver and white dotting his body. Moving away, Splashmoon began to vigorously lick the he-kit, trying to start his blood flowing. Another screech sounded from the queen as she gave birth to another kit. Eaglesoul tried to urge the queen to eat the seeds, but the cat stubbornly refused. Stonewing was now licking the second born kit. The second born was a white she-kit with silver tabby stripes running along her back and black paws. Sighing in frustration, Eaglesoul waited for the other kit to be born, her yellow eyes looking anxiously at the queen. Finally the third kit was born and Eaglesoul began grooming her. The last kit born was another she-kit, white and silver with black paws.

The queen's body moved fiercely as another convulsion raked her body and her final screech of unbearable pain surged through her body. The cats watched in silence as the queen laid still, dead. Eaglesoul looked to Oceansky and shook her head, a hushed silence spreading around the Gathering. A terrified mew rang out as a she-cat looked to the sky. "The moon! It's been covered! SkyClan is angry!"

Oceansky stepped to the edge of the Rock of Sky once again, fear appearing in her green eyes. "SkyClan is not pleased. This Gathering must end, but not before we decide the fate of these kits born before us." She mewed, her bluish-grey fur ruffling gently in a cool breeze that whipped across the area.

"Why not just take the kits that our Medicine Cat's cared for?" Ghostsky suggested coolly, his chilling gaze fixed hungrily upon the large black kit that Splashmoon stood over protectively. Some cats murmured their agreement while Oceansky and Forestsky exchanged looks of slight uncertainty before relenting.

"Very well, we will take the kits that our Medicine Cats have chosen." Forestsky said, ending the Gathering. Leaping down from Rock of Sky, Forestsky took the mewling she-kit that Stonewing passed to him. The tom flicked his tail and TreeClan disappeared into the night. Ghostsky leapt onto the ground with a cold grace and took the black he-kit from Splashmoon and motioned for his Clan to follow him. Soon, only CloudClan remained.

"Tomorrow I will send two cats out to bury this poor creature." Mewed Oceansky as she landed on her paws, picking up the last kit gently; she motioned with her slender tail for her Clan and soon ForestPoint was deserted except for the body of the mysterious queen.

Suddenly, a pair of dark amber eyes appeared in the bushes surrounding ForestPoint, followed by a muscular, massive black tom. His eyes stared coolly down at the dead queen as five other large and muscular toms appeared behind him. "So, Starlight, you have escaped me for good." He mewed, his voice seething with disgust and hatred. Turning to a large red tom on his left, he motioned with his tail to the queen known as Starlight. "Dispose of her."

As the tom began dragging the queen's body from view, the large black tom threw his head to the sky and let a chilling and rage-filled yowl escaped his massive jaws. The line of toms behind him remained expressionless, even though deep down, they all feared him. The yowl continued for a few more minutes and finally it ended.

"You cannot escape me my kits…No, you will all return to me…You cannot escape the wrath of the Leader of the Hell-cats! You cannot escape Deathclaw, son of Deathwing!" The words rang throughout the haunting silence as the sky grew darker, the moon and its silver rays, as well as the stars, disappearing from view, enveloping ForestPoint in complete and total darkness…

**--------------------------------**

Hope you all enjoyed the Prologue: Where will they go? Please R&R! Also, this took 3 pages on Microsoft Word to right. :3


	3. Chapter One: Apprenticeship

**Author's Note: **Thanks for those of you who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last! And once again, I do not own "Warriors" by Erin Hunter. I am simply writing a fanfiction that **DOES** belong to me, **as well as** the **characters** and the **Clans**.

Enjoy your read, and please R&R! Oh, and parts of the story may switch between the plot kits, so I hope you don't get confused! ;3 Though, if you do, here's a key to help:

**:3:** - Means the story is focusing on Spiritpaw

**:2:** - Means the story is focusing on Gracepaw

**:1:** - Means the story is focusing on Pantherpaw

**--------------------------------**

**Chapter One:** Apprenticeship

**:3:**

(Spiritpaw)

_The pale, silvery moon shone overhead, silhouetting the many cats that had gathered in the clearing. Among them sat a she-cat, white and silver in color with black paws and stunning sapphire blue eyes. The she-cat looked about herself, trying to understand why it appeared that she wasn't visible to those around her. Suddenly, the attention was drawn to a mysterious queen, soon to kit, that had interrupted this peaceful Gathering. Curious on lookers turned their unblinking eyes upon the queen, many staring straight through the she-cat. The she-cat's blue eyes flickered to the black, white, and silver intruder as she collapsed her kits ready to be born. _

_The first two kits were born and as the third one was being born, a blinding light appeared and the white and silver she-cat with black paws was sent spiraling into a different time. Blinking in surprise, the she-cat looked about herself and noticed that she was in the same place, this time; it was only her and the queen, now dead. A rustling in the bushes caught the she-cat's attention as she lifted her gaze away from the saddening sight; suddenly, a massive and powerful black tom strode into the clearing, his fiery amber eyes piercing the night. Behind him followed five other massive and muscular toms, each one smaller than the first._

"_So, Starlight, you have escaped me for good." He mewed, his voice seething with disgust and hatred. Turning to a large red tom on his left, he motioned with his tail to the queen known as Starlight. "Dispose of her."_

_The white and silver she-cat watched as the tom began dragging the queen's body from view when the large black tom threw his head to the sky and let a chilling and rage-filled yowl escaped his massive jaws. The line of toms behind him remained expressionless, even though deep down, they all feared him. The yowl continued for a few more minutes and finally it ended. _

"_You cannot escape me my kits…No, you will all return to me…You cannot escape the wrath of the Leader of the Hell-cats! You cannot escape Deathclaw, son of Deathwing!" The words rang throughout the haunting silence as the sky grew darker, the moon and its silver rays, as well as the stars, disappearing from view, enveloping ForestPoint in complete and total darkness…_

Sapphire blue eyes shot open in fright as a small, white and silver she-cat lay trembling next to her snow white mother, well adoptive mother. The she-kit quivered as she remembered the horrid dream and those awful eyes, the eyes that burned like an amber fire raging through a forest; the kit pressed herself against her mother to reassure herself that it was just a dream and nothing more. The kit stopped breathing heavily and now looked about her excitedly. Spotting her brother, Snakekit, the she-kit padded softly over to him and prodded the tom in his side. "Wake up sleepy cat! Today's the day we become apprentices!" she mewed, prodding the tom again.

By now the snow white queen, Winterfrost was awake and watching through half opened eyes as the white and silver she-kit, Spiritkit, stood over her black brother; Snakekit opened one of his black eyes and stared icily up at her. "Go back to sleep, Spiritkit! I'm tired!" Spiritkit frowned and looked up at Winterfrost. The queen just shook her head in amusement and rose to her paws, leaving Spiritkit to deal with Snakekit herself. Winterfrost padded out into the sunlight and sniffed, breathing in the fresh air. Behind her, the queen could hear Spiritkit, once again, trying to prod Snakekit awake without luck. Sighing, the queen padded over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a plump vole; taking it to the entrance of the Nursery, she settled herself on the ground and began eating.

Soon, Spiritkit appeared with a look a pleasure spread across her face. Finally, she had awoken Snakekit. The large black he-kit scrowled as he followed Spiritkit to the fresh-kill pile; he selected a mouse and padded over into the shade, his black eyes staring about him. Spiritkit soon appeared with a mouse dangling from her mouth. "I can't wait to become an apprentice! I wonder who our mentors will be…" she mewed, looking to Snakekit. The tom sighed and gave his sister a crooked smile.

"We'll probably end up with some older, tougher warrior." He mewed in reply, a snort of distaste escaping his throat. He finished his mouse and began grooming himself, running his tongue about his lips before grooming his chest fur. Spiritkit rolled her sapphire blue eyes and sniffed; the kit finished off her mouse and began grooming herself as well. As the two kits sat grooming, a bluish-grey she-cat emerged from her den and cast her jade green eyes about herself. A soft purr rumbled within her throat as she spotted Spiritkit. Her paws carried her softly towards the two kits.

"So, are you ready for your ceremony?" Oceansky mewed as she reached them; the kits looked up and nodded eagerly, each rising to their paws. "Very well then, I shall call the cats." Spiritkit watched her leader go before bounding over to Winterfrost; Snakekit followed at a slower pace, his black pelt gleaming in the sun, the only path of white showing on him was the white patch on his back.

Oceansky bunched her muscles and sprang onto CloudRock; the smooth, cool stone felt good under her paws while the cool breeze played with her fur. Sighing at the happiness that was expressed around camp, Oceansky opened her mouth and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gathering here beneath CloudRock for a Clan meeting!" The cats who had not already gathered slid from their dens and merged with the others. The last cats to appear were Winterfrost and her kits, Spiritkit and Snakekit, along with the other queen, a brownish-red cat, Ambersoul, and her kit, a large, sandy colored tom with a single white left-hind paw, Thistlekit.

Oceansky smiled as the crowd parted, allowing the two queens and their kits to come and seat themselves before CloudRock. "Cats of CloudClan, as you all know, we have three kits that are ready to become apprentices. Will Spiritkit, Snakekit, and Thistlekit please step forward?" In an excited scramble, the three kits rose and moved to stand before their Leader. "Thistlekit, you are of age to become an apprentice of CloudClan. From this day forth you shall be known as Thistlepaw; may SkyClan light your path. Berryheart, it is by time you are to be given your first apprentice. You will mentor Thistlepaw; may you teach him all the skill your own mentor has taught you." A pale ginger she-cat padded forward on white paws, her gentle brown eyes shining. The two cats touched noses and withdrew into the crowd.

Motioning for Snakekit to pad forward, Oceansky looked down at the tom and smiled. "Snakekit, you are of age to become an apprentice of CloudClan. From this day forth you shall be known as Snakepaw; may SkyClan light your path. Duskfur, seeing that your previous apprentice, Seastorm, has been made into a warrior, it is time again for you to train an apprentice. You will mentor Snakepaw; may you teach him all the skill your own mentor bestowed upon you." The two toms touched noses and dissolved into the crowd.

Now, only Spiritkit was left. Silence hung over the crowd as Oceansky stared down at Spiritkit with green eyes, her bluish-grey tail twitching every now and then. The young she-cat shifted eagerly from black paw, to black paw and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled in excitement. Finally, Oceansky's mouth parted and she spoke in a soft tone, "Spiritkit, you are of age to become an apprentice of CloudClan. From this day forth you shall be known as Spiritpaw; may SkyClan light your way." The leader paused and let her gaze drift around the crowd till her gaze returned to Spiritpaw. "I shall be your mentor." Amid the shocked silence, Oceansky leapt gracefully onto the dirt floor, her paws lightly treading on the earth; the she-cat stood before Spiritpaw, whose eyes were wide in surprise. Leaning till her bluish-grey head was level with the white and silver she-cat's own head, Oceansky gently touched her nose to Spiritpaw's. The ceremony had been completed.

A single voice rose from the crowd and soon the other cats picked up the words. "Thistlepaw! Snakepaw! Spiritpaw!" Spiritpaw beamed and kneaded her black paws on the ground. Oceansky smiled and dismissed the cats with a flick of her tail, allowing them to go back to their daily routines. As the cats gradually moved away from CloudRock, Snakepaw could barely be seen within the shadows; his black pelt hid him beautifully and yet, his eyes, those menacing black eyes, flashed angrily and he unsheathed his claws, burying them into the ground.

**:1:**

(Pantherpaw)

Pantherkit's sapphire blue eyes opened as thin strands of sunlight poked through the thicket of bracken, awaking the young tom to another day. His tail lashed to one side in annoyance as he got to his paws and padded to the entrance of the Nursery. "Today I will get my mentor." He mewed curtly, changing his gaze between the queens that lay asleep in the Nursery. Six sleeping forms of she-cats, either laden with kits or curled protectively around their kits, met his eyes and he spat. _Hm…GhostClan must need more apprentices to have mated with all the she-cats except two,_ thought Pantherkit as he licked his chest, scrowling as the wind picked up and ruffled his black fur, dotted with white and silver, every which way.

Sighing, the black tom padded over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a large, plump mouse. As he settled himself in a sunny patch of earth and began eating, a mocking voice rang out. "Aw, is likkle Panther-wantherkit hungwy?" Pantherkit averted his gaze from his meal to the owner of the voice. Before him stood a large tom, only an apprentice, with dark brown, almost black fur and a smirk on his lips. The apprentice, Coldpaw's, intense yellow eyes glittered dangerously as he waited for Pantherkit to retort. _Of course…Who else would come up with such a kit sized comment?_ A faint smile played upon Pantherkit's mouth before he turned back to his mouse, ignoring Coldpaw…That is, until Coldpaw swiped one of his large paws at Pantherkit's mouse, sending it a few tail-lengths away.

The black tom leapt to his paws with his fur bristling and blue eyes flaring angrily. The older cat just laughed. "What did you do that for, you worthless piece of fox-dung!" hissed Pantherkit as he drew his lips back in a snarl, revealing sharp white teeth. Coldpaw stared icily at Pantherkit and bristled as well, dropping into a crouch; imitating his opponent, Pantherkit also dropped into a crouch. By now, a small crowd had gathered. The brown tom launched himself at Pantherkit, bowling the kit over; the younger tom squeaked but fought back, lashing out at Coldpaw's face with unsheathed claws. Coldpaw yowled angrily and threw himself at Pantherkit. The cats around the apprentice and the kit were mainly the warrior toms, watching in silence, their eyes fixed unblinkingly on Pantherkit. Pantherkit dodged, but Coldpaw wanted him to do this. Lashing out a paw, Coldpaw managed to trip Pantherkit; the black he-kit stumbled, but that was all Coldpaw needed. The brown apprentice was on Pantherkit in a flash, pinning him to the ground and pressing his paw to Pantherkit's throat.

"Enough." A large, pale silver tom mewed, his voice cold and emotionless as he appeared within the circle of cats. The newcomer's chilling grey eyes pierced Coldpaw with silent anger and the apprentice scrambled off of Pantherkit, dipping his head respectfully. Ghostsky knocked Coldpaw off of his paws with a swipe of his paw before turning to face Pantherkit. The he-kit was rising to his paws, slowly, and taking in large breaths. "You did well for only a kit." Shocked looks were passed among the toms standing behind Ghostsky; this was the first time a comment had ever left their leader's mouth.

Pantherkit stared defiantly at Ghostsky. "I could've taken him." He mewed angrily, lashing his tail furiously from side to side. Ghostsky continued to stare at Pantherkit, watching his every move. _He will become a leader someday. This…Pantherkit has courage, real courage, not any of this fake courage that is shown in my warriors,_ thought the silver tom to himself before motioning to the rest of the cats to leave.

"Come Pantherkit. It is time for your apprentice ceremony." Was all that Ghostsky said as he moved stealthily towards GhostRock. Bunching his muscles, the tom leapt onto the large boulder that served as GhostRock; a haunting and chilling yowl sounded as Ghostsky called the cats of GhostClan to him. Silently, cats slid from the shadows and emerged from their dens, forming a crowd in a fluid motion. Out of the Nursery strode two queens and a single kit. The first queen, Aquastream, was a tortoiseshell with stunning blue eyes and Pantherkit's adoptive mother. The second queen was Gemstone, a scrawny and ragged grey cat and green eyes; the kit was known to the Clan as Silverkit, daughter of Gemstone and the tom known as Sineye. As they seated themselves at the front of the crowd, Ghostsky cleared his throat and beckoned Pantherkit and Silverkit forward.

"Silverkit, you are of age to become an apprentice of GhostClan. From this day forth you shall be known as Silverpaw; may SkyClan light your path. Tigertail, you have trained many apprentices in your time as a warrior and now it is time that you take on another. You will mentor Silverpaw; may you teach her all the skill your own mentor bestowed upon you." The small, silver furred she-cat looked up at the massive red tabby with wide green eyes as he touched his nose to hers. Silverpaw's fur bristled at the sudden touch, but she calmed herself and fell into place among the crowd. Now, only Pantherkit remained.

With a flick of his tail, Ghostsky summoned Pantherkit to GhostRock; the black tom strode boldly to the front of the boulder and stood, awaiting his mentor. "Pantherkit, you are of age to become an apprentice of GhostClan. From this day forth you shall be known as Pantherpaw; may SkyClan light your way." Mewed Ghostsky as he peered among the crowd, each of the remaining toms' eyes flashing with greed; _No, they shall not mentor him…I shall…_, thought the silver tom, a sly smile playing upon his lips. "Pantherpaw, I will mentor you." Leaping down from GhostRock, the large silver tom padded to Pantherpaw till he stood over the young cat. Amongst the cheers of 'Silverpaw! Pantherpaw!', Ghostsky bent down and mentor and apprentice touched noses, sealing the young tom's fate.

**:2:**

(Gracepaw)

"Awaken young one, for it is the time for you to be appointed a mentor." Mewed a tan she-cat with icy blue eyes. Maplesoul prodded the sleeping kit gently with her paw once again before sighing in frustration. "I swear, Gracekit! You could sleep all day if I let you!" Shaking her head, the queen continued to prod the white she-cat with silver tabby stripes; still, the kit did not stir. _What is she dreaming about that causes her to sleep so late,_ Maplesoul thought to herself as she watched Gracekit's blue paws twitch every now and then.

_The pale moonlight filtered down through the leafy canopy, casting its light into an empty clearing. Black paws padded softly on the forest floor whilst sapphire blue eyes peered about; the cat's nose quivered as it caught the scent of a mouse. Dropping into a crouch, the cat, a white she-cat, sprang forward, catching the rodent by its tail. The mouse let out an angered squeak and struggled against the cat's grasp. "Do not harm that mouse, young one. It is not important at the moment, Gracekit." Whispered a voice in the she-cat's ear as tall grasses surrounding the clearing parted to reveal an elegant black, white, and silver she-cat. The white she-cat, Gracekit, blinked in surprise and let the mouse slip from her clutches._

"_How do you know my name?" Gracekit mewed, crouching cautiously in the shadows. The other she-cat merely chuckled._

"_I know many things, young one, but that is not important. What is important, though, is that I give you this message." The mysterious cat mewed, touching her nose lovingly to Gracekit's muzzle. The kit bristled, but remained still as the black, silver, and white cat spoke again. "A Panther and Spirit accompanied by Grace will bring forth a victory and defeat the Claw of Death."_

"_Claw of Death? A Panther and Spirit accompanied by Grace will bring forth a victory? What is that supposed to mean!" Gracekit mewed in confusion as the strange cat began to face. _

"_Remember, Gracekit; a Panther and Spirit accompanied by Grace will bring forth a victory and defeat the Claw of Death…"_

"_Don't go! What do you mean! I don't understand!"_

"_Remember!"_

"_I don't understand!"_

"Gracekit…"

"_Please, tell me what you mean!"_

"Gracekit, it's time for your apprentice ceremony."

"_Wait!"_

A sharp nudge in the side and the stern voice of Maplesoul finally brought Gracekit back into reality. "Hurry up, Gracekit! Forestsky has called a Clan meeting for your apprentice ceremony. Let's get going!" The white she-kit blinked her sapphire blue eyes and looked at Maplesoul. The words of the mysterious cat still rang in her head and the feeling of the she-cat's touch still lingered on her muzzle. Shaking her head, the she-kit rose to her black paws and licked her ruffled chest fur before emerging from the Nursery with Maplesoul at her side.

Most of the Clan had gathered beneath TreeRock, though, the occasional cat slid from the shadows or dens that lay scattered around the forested clearing. Heads turned and a small path formed as the cats moved out of the way, allowing the kit and her adoptive mother to seat themselves in front on TreeRock. Atop of the rock stood a large brown tabby tom, his blue eyes looking down kindly at the young soon-to-be-apprentice. "Cats of TreeClan, as you all know, Maplesoul's kit, Gracekit, is of age to become an apprentice. Gracekit, please step forward."

Taking a reassuring glance back at Maplesoul, the white she-cat with silver tabby stripes padded up till she was beneath the large, moss covered rock; black paws kneaded the ground in excitement as her sapphire blue gaze remained upon Forestsky. "Gracekit, you are of age to become an apprentice for TreeClan. From this day forth you will be known as Gracepaw; may SkyClan light your path." Gracekit, now Gracepaw, beamed and looked excitedly back at Maplesoul who in turn gave her an encouraging smile, "And now for your mentor."

Forestsky let his gaze sweep along the crowd of cats till they rested on Maplesoul. A small nod was given before he opened his mouth to mew out, "Gracepaw, I will be your mentor." The apprentice's jaw dropped in astonishment as the brown tom leaped lightly onto the ground and touched noses with her; blinking, Gracepaw managed a weak smile while Forestsky merely let out a soft _mrrow_ of laughter.

**:D:**

(Unknown…)

Three pairs of eyes stared unblinkingly out as the three kits were made into apprentices. Their scent, masked by something unknown, wasn't noticed by any of the cats; in fact, there **was** no scent to smell. Three pairs of mouths twisted into sinister smiles as these creatures slipped from the campsites. Their movements were swift and silent with powerful muscles carrying these massive creatures from their duty. In a small clearing hidden away from any of the Clans' territories, a lone black tom sat, his muscular form silhouetted by the soft sunlight. His fiery amber eyes watched as the three creatures appeared. "Well?" he sneered, his voice like ice: cold and unforgiving.

The smallest of the three, a golden tom with one yellow eye, stepped forward, lowering his torso and extending one paw mewed, "Lord Deathclaw, I bring news of the youngest kit. It is a she-cat with white and silver fur, deep blue eyes and black paws; she is known as Spiritkit, er…Spiritpaw and her mentor is the one called Oceansky who is apparently the Leader of these 'Clans.'" The black tom, Deathclaw, nodded solemnly and dismissed the golden tom with a flick of his tail.

"You did well, Goldeye. See that Twilight pleases you." Deathclaw mewed darkly; Goldeye purred and dipped another bow. Next was a large red tom with eyes of ice.

Like Goldeye, the burly red tom lowered his torso and extended one paw. "Lord Deathclaw, brother. I bring news of the first born, a tom. He is like you in every way: size, shape, and attitude of power…He is black with white and silver dots and deep blue eyes as well. His mentor is also like Spiritpaw's, for his mentor is the Leader, Ghostsky." The tom's brother, Deathclaw, nodded and dismissed his brother with another flick of his tail.

"Like Goldeye, you did well, Bloodclaw. Choose a mate from the she-cats that please you, but only one. Twilight, as you have heard, has already been claimed." Answered Deathclaw; Bloodclaw dipped another bow and backed away as the last of the three cats padded forward.

Dipping a bow, the mottled brown tom stepped forward, his blind green eyes staring ahead as he spoke. "Lord Deathclaw, of your last daughter news is here. Like Spiritpaw she does look: fur of white and tabby stripes of silver; paws of black and eyes of blue. Her name Gracepaw is. Mentor of Gracepaw Forestsky is. This she-cat different is; received message from Starlight she did, warning. My eyes me tell."

"A warning message!" yowled Deathclaw as he leapt to his massive paws, long claws unsheathing and burying themselves into the ground, "Are you sure, Strangespeak?"

Dipping a bow, Strangespeak nodded. "Of message I am sure. Blind I may be, but dream senses strong are." Deathclaw spat in anger and began pacing up and down in front of the cats.

"You did well. Please yourself with a mate, but then take three cats from the Chosen Hell-Shard of the Hell-cats and find out more."

"Yes Lord, do this I shall." Replied Strangespeak, his tail twitching in anticipation; Deathclaw surveyed his three most trusted toms before flicking his tail twice and disappearing amongst the foliage. Goldeye, Bloodclaw and Strangespeak darted after him and the clearing was silent. No cat knew of this meeting and of these horrid cats known as the Chosen Hell-Shard of the Hell-cats, who the Hell-cats were exactly or of what lay in store for the young apprentices, no one knew. Only the trees who are to remain forever silent…Forever knowing this horrible fate…

**--------------------------------**

Hope you all like Chapter One: Apprenticeship! This chapter took me **8**, I repeat, **8** pages! That's like the longest chapter I've EVER written! Hehe…Anyway, please R&R! I think I'll put up a Cat List for the Hell-Cats next… :3 What do you think? Tell me if I should in your reviews!


	4. HellCats Cat List

**Author's Note:** Remember that I, Dream When Cats Sleep, do not own Warriors, however, I do own this fanfiction and these characters. Savvy? Anyway, I forgot to mention in the last Chapter, Strangespeak is like Yoda! Huggles Yoda plushie Love Yoda I do. Love Strangespeak I do. Hehe…Anyway, here's a 'Clan List' for the Hell-Cats. :3 Oh, and thanks for all those who have reviewed!

**--------------------------------**

**Cat List II**

**Hell-Cats**

Overlord – Deathclaw: A massive black tom with large paws, unusually long front claws and fiery amber eyes; _Novice:_

Second-In-Command – Bloodclaw: A burly red tom with a torn ear and ice blue eyes; _Novice: Gorsepaw_

Seer – Wickedpelt: A slender silver tabby she-cat with a twisted paw and yellow eyes; _Novice: Tigerpaw_

**Fighters:**

Jaggedfang: A muscular sand colored tom with jagged fangs and blue eyes; _Novice: Chillpaw_

Goldeye: A muscular golden tom with one yellow eye; _Novice:_

Talonface: A large brown tom with a disfigured face (Due to an incident with a talon) and one black eye; _Novice: Sunpaw_

Strangespeak: A muscular and large mottled brown tom with blind green eyes; _Novice: _

Stoneyowl: A big grey tom with brown eyes; _Novice: Thrushpaw_

Serpentheart: A silver she-cat with menacing black eyes; _Novice: _

Inksoul: A jet black she-cat with brown eyes; _Novice: Branchpaw_

Rabbitfoot: A fast brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; _Novice: Cinderpaw_

**Novices:**

Gorsepaw: A small sand colored tom with white paws and yellow eyes.

Tigerpaw: A small red tabby she-cat with black stripes, white paws, and multicolored eyes –Left eye: Yellow; Right eye: Blue.

Chillpaw: A large, snow white tom with cold green eyes.

Sunpaw: A golden tom with brown eyes.

Thrushpaw: A light brown tom with black paws and yellow eyes.

Branchpaw: A sandy-brown colored she-cat with green eyes.

Cinderpaw: A smoky grey, almost black, she-cat with ice green eyes.

**Kit-Mothers:**

Vinetail: A pretty red tabby with a white tipped tail and brilliant green eyes; _Mate: Deathclaw_

Poisonedsea: A long-haired blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes; _Mate: Talonface_

Twilight: A pretty smoky grey she-cat with bright green eyes; _Mate: Goldeye_

Sunlight: A goldish-white tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; _Mate: Bloodclaw_

Midnight: An almost pure black she-cat with silver tipped hairs, golden paws and yellow eyes; _Mate: Strangespeak_

**Chosen Hell-Shard Cats:**

The Cats of the Chosen Hell-Shard are not exactly normal cats. These cats were once wild rogues until they were captured by Twolegs and had a few changes forced upon them. They speak only fox and in the center of their foreheads are small diamond-shaped shards said to have come from Hell itself. These Chosen Hell-Shard Cats are unusual in a way that will be revealed later in the story…

Mutant: A lithe, yet muscular pale grey tom with a half of a tail and terrible white, unblinking eyes. The Hell-Shard in the center of his forehead is larger than the others, since he is the ringleader of the band, and the shard is a deep, deep red, almost like _fire_.

Hawk: A slender and lithe brown-red she-cat with long, hooked claws and keen amber eyes. The Hell-Shard in the center of her forehead is about the same size as the others cats, only hers is a deep blue, with hints of lighter blue when the sun hits it, almost like _water_.

Night: A large black tom with grey tabby stripes rippling across his back; his paws are a brown color and his eyes are a blazing yellow. The Hell-Shard in the center of his forehead is about the same size as all the others, except for Mutant's, only his is a brilliant white, a snowy white like _snow._

Desert: A lithe sand-colored she-cat with reddish tinges on her back and red paws; her eyes are brown, flecked with amber and black. The Hell-Shard planted in the center of her forehead is a bright yellow, like the color of the _sun_.

Storm: A medium sized blue-grey tom with black patches dotting his fur. His eyes are a bright green, cunning and dangerous; the Hell-Shard planted within his forehead is a deep, emerald green with flecks of yellow as well, like that of _earth_.

Moon: A slender, long-haired, snow white she-cat with piercing, ice blue eyes; specks of silver flit across her slender body; her tail is longer than most cat tails. The Hell-Shard in the center of her forehead is black, a deep, endless black, like that of _darkness._

Weasel: A large and muscular tom with dark brown fur, lighter shades of brown appearing here and there; his eyes are a chilling grey, rimmed by an icy blue color. The Hell-Shard located in the center of his forehead is clear, like that of the _wind_.

**--------------------------------**

Hey, thanks Vinestar for reviewing! Anyway, here's the Hell-Cats cat list; enjoy! Hopefully, Chapter Two will be up soon!


End file.
